plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Moonflower
'Moonflower '(tạm dịch: Hoa Nguyệt) là cây đầu tiên lấy được trong thế giới Modern Day trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2''. ''Nó là một cây sản xuất Mặt trời, ban đầu nó sẽ cho 25 Mặt trời, nhưng với mỗi cây bóng đêm đứng xung quanh, nó sẽ cho thêm 25 Mặt trời nữa, tối đa lên tới 100 Mặt trời (tương ứng ba cây bóng đêm). Thêm vào đó, nó cũng tạo ra một vùng sáng trong bán kính 3x3 xung quanh mình, mà nếu một cây bóng đêm được trồng vào đó, nó sẽ được tăng sức mạnh. Nguồn gốc Moonflower được dựa trên các cây có hoa thuộc chi ''Ipomoea, ''một chi lớn và đa dạng bao gồm các cây như rau muống, khoai lang, hay bìm bìm. Hình dáng của Hoa Nguyệt có lẽ được dựa trên hoa bìm trắng (Ipomoea alba) hoặc bìm tím (Ipomoea violacea), nhưng màu xanh của nó thì có lẽ dựa trên hoa bìm xanh (Ipomoea tricolor). Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 50 TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Mediocre Moonflowers radiate a glow that powers up adjacent Shadow plants. Special: emits 25 sun and more 25 sun for each adjacent shadow plant up to four Moonflower is a fierce collaborator. She'll collaborate with anything. She'd collaborate with a table if she could. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 50 SỨC CHỐNG CHỊU: Bình thường khôi phục: Trung bình Hoa Nguyệt tạo ra một vùng sáng có khả năng tăng sức mạnh cho các cây bóng đêm ở xung quanh. Đặc biệt: tạo ra 25 Mặt trời và 25 Mặt trời nữa với mỗi cây bóng đêm xung quanh, tối đa 4 cây Hoa Nguyệt rất thích hợp tác. Cô ấy sẽ hợp tác với bất cứ thứ gì. Cô ấy thậm chí sẽ hợp tác với cái bàn nếu điều đó xảy ra được. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Moonflower sẽ cho một lượng Mặt trời bằng chính số Mặt trời bình thường nó cho (25, 50, 75 hoặc 100 tùy theo số cây bóng đêm xung quanh nó). Ngoài ra Moonflower còn tạo ra hai lớp trường lực cá nhân bảo vệ cả phía trước và sau nó. Trường lực này chịu được tối đa mười phát cắn của zombie, hoặc một cú đập của Gargantuar. Trường lực sẽ bắt đầu nhấp nháy ở phát cắn thứ tư, nháy nhiều hơn ở phát cắn thứ tám, rồi mới mất hẳn. Chiến thuật Khi được tăng sức mạnh tối đa, Moonflower thực sự là một cây sản xuất mặt trời tuyệt vời, vì nó cho lượng Mặt trời ngang với một cây Twin Sunflower, mà lại có thể trồng dễ dàng hơn ở đầu màn chơi. Tuy nhiên cần hết sức lưu ý là nó sẽ cho Mặt trời chậm đi rất nhiều nếu bị trồng xa các cây bóng đêm khác, và nếu một cây Moonflower bị ăn, nó sẽ ngay lập tức ảnh hưởng đến năng suất của các cây Moonflower lân cận. Vì thế, người chơi nên để mắt tới những zombie như Prospector Zombie, các con thằn lằn cánh pterodactyl, hay Zombie Parrot. Một điều nữa đó là một cây Moonflower bị cuốn bởi bạch tuộc do Octo Zombie ném ra hay bị biến thành cừu do Wizard Zombie sẽ bị mất vùng sáng tăng sức mạnh xung quanh nó, cho đến khi nó được thả. Moonflower cũng là một cây tối thiết yếu nếu người chơi muốn sử dụng các cây bóng đêm (Nightshade, Shadow-shroom, Dusk Lobber và Grimrose) để tấn công, vì vùng sáng của nó có tác dụng tăng sức mạnh cho chúng. Nếu người chơi muốn sử dụng các cây đó làm hệ thống tấn công chủ đạo, thì nên trồng Moonflower ở những vị trí chiến lược để vùng sáng có thể lan ra toàn Sân cỏ. Một nhược điểm rất lớn của Moonflower lại nằm ở chính hiệu ứng nghèo nàn do Plant Food mang lại. Đặc biệt trong Endless Zone, ở thời gian đầu của màn chơi, người chơi không thể dùng Plant Food để kiếm một lượng Mặt trời đáng kể để xây dựng hàng phòng thủ từ Moonflower được. Mặc dù vậy, sử dụng Gold Bloom sẽ giúp bù đắp lại phần nào nhược điểm này. Ngoài ra, cũng giống như Infi-nut, trường lực của Moonflower có thể ngăn chặn được một số loại zombie, nhưng nó rất yếu và chỉ có thể bảo vệ bản thân hoa mà không thể bảo vệ các cây khác. Âm thanh Thư viện ảnh WM18MDTrailer.png|Moonflower cùng các cây khác trong trailer phần một của Modern Day MoonflowerAlmanac.png|Ghi chú trong Almanac ATLASES PLANTMOONFLOWER 1536 00 PTX.png|Phần tử cấu thành MoonflowerSP.jpg|Gói hạt giống MoonflowerISP.jpg|Gói hạt giống của Imitater MoonflowerNSP.jpg|Moonflower không sử dụng được ở màn này Moonflowerpvz2.png|Moonflower HD Poweredmoonflower.png|HD Moonflower được tăng sức mạnh tối đa Moonflower costume unlock.PNG|Khi lấy được trang phục đầu tiên Moonflower aura.png|Vùng sáng do Moonflower tạo ra Moonflowers near water.jpg|Vùng sáng của Moonflower lan tới tất cả các ô, kể cả trên mặt nước ở Pirate Seas Dama-da-noite carta zona infinita.jpg|Thẻ bài trong Endless Zone Moonflower 25 sun.png|Moonflower cho 25 Mặt trời Moonflower 50 sun.png|Moonflower cho 50 Mặt trời Moonflower 75 sun.png|Moonflower cho 75 Mặt trời Shielded Moonflower (Powered).jpg|Một cây Moonflower được tăng sức mạnh tối đa và tạo ra trường lực bảo vệ sau khi được cho Plant Food MoonflowerProduce.png|Moonflower tăng sức mạnh tối đa đang cho Mặt trời FrozenUnpoweredMF.png|Moonflower chưa tăng sức mạnh tối đa bị đóng băng FrozenPoweredMF.png|Moonflower tăng sức mạnh tối đa bị đóng băng BoostedMoonflowerZenGarden.png|Moonflower được nâng cấp trong Zen Garden Thông tin cơ sở * Nó là cây thứ hai có thể cho nhiều loại mặt trời khác nhau, cây thứ nhất là Sun-shroom. ** Không giống như Sun-shroom, số Mặt trời tạo ra bởi Moonflower phụ thuộc vào số cây bóng đêm xung quanh nó. * Cây gậy mà nó cầm trong trang phục của nó trông giống cây gậy của ''Thủy Thủ Mặt Trăng. * Các cây bóng đêm được tăng sức mạnh có tông màu giống Shadow Flower trong ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'''', ''nhưng không có ánh đen. * Có thể là do lỗi mà Moonflower có thể chọn được ở Dark Ages - Đêm 14, nhưng vẫn bị cấm trong các màn Last Stand khác trong bản 4.4.1. Lỗi này đã được sửa trong bản 4.5.1. ** Lỗi tương tự xảy ra trong các màn có bom mặt trời, nhưng cũng đã được sửa. * Nó là cây sản xuất mặt trời thứ hai trong ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 ''mà có một tính năng đặc biệt khác ngoài cho mặt trời. Cây thứ nhất là Sunflower Singer của bản Trung Quốc. ** Tuy nhiên, nó là cây đầu tiên như vậy trong bản quốc tế. ** Cả hai cây sản xuất mặt trời đều có tác động lên các cây khác. * Nó là cây sản xuất mặt trời duy nhất xuất hiện trong một màn băng chuyền, đó là Modern Day - Ngày 34. Tuy thế, trong màn này, nó không hề sản xuất mặt trời, trừ khi được cho Plant Food. * Nó là cây sản xuất mặt trời duy nhất không cho thêm một lượng Mặt trời dư khi có Plant Food, mà chỉ cho đúng lượng Mặt trời bình thường và tạo thêm trường lực bảo vệ bản thân. * Nó là cây sản xuất mặt trời đầu tiên và duy nhất có tính năng bảo vệ (khi có Plant Food). * Moonflower là một trong sáu cây duy nhất được nạp hoàn toàn ở đầu màn chơi, các cây còn lại bao gồm Sunflower, Sun-shroom, Primal Sunflower, Gold Bloom và Electric Currant. ** Trùng hợp thay, chúng đều là các cây sản xuất mặt trời, trừ Electric Currant. Xem thêm * Nightshade * Shadow-shroom * Dusk Lobber * Grimrose Thể loại:Cây sản xuất mặt trời Thể loại:Cây bóng đêm Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Modern Day Thể_loại:Modern Day Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục trung bình